1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to automatic or semiautomatic rifles and, more particularly, to rifles with a folding clamshell buttstock.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Utility of firearms, especially automatic or semiautomatic rifles for military and law enforcement users, is commensurate with the physical size of the rifle. Moreover, temporarily or transient conditions, such as space around a user or in an access way the user has to traverse, that may exist particularly in the military or law enforcement environments, may result in restrictions on the use of the rifle that may be adequately sized for other more general conditions. Thus, there is a desire for an automatic or semiautomatic rifle that is configurable to enable use in transient space restrictive conditions.